


push and pull, pull and push

by toxic__waste



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dorks in Love, Foreplay, M/M, Mild Smut, havin a laff xx, more silly than saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic__waste/pseuds/toxic__waste
Summary: i suck at summaries and this is short. basically just ronan and adam being loved up goofballs fooling around and laughing.i didn't really consider where it would fit into the timeline. i picture like, a few years after trk & cdth, just in the future being dumb in bed together
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 104





	push and pull, pull and push

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is the second attempt of writing smut that just ended up being silly jester content but with boners. 
> 
> the hottest & goodest sex has laughing and relaxedness.....i dont make the rules okay
> 
> also i want to be clear: they are both well & truly over 18
> 
> thank u have nice day, mwah

Even when he was writhing and moaning, knuckles buried in his ass, Ronan was still a little shit. Adam had been shifting from covering Ronan's body with his own, to leaning back on his haunches, rocking two of his fingers in and out of Ronan. The relative position of Adam's body dictated by the fight between needing to kiss the beautiful, sweaty man under him, and with his brazen _need_ to see where they graphically connected. To watch as some part of him was greedily inside Ronan - an equally greedy exchange which would, no doubt, leave both of them satisfied. 

One of the endless ways they chose to keep fitting together lay in their paradoxical symmetry. They could both openly want and _take_ from each other simultaneously, and because it was what the other desperately took, it balanced out. Symbiotic fucking chemistry, or something. 

Adam fucking into Ronan, fingers, dick, tongue, was a frenzied taking of Ronan's body. Ronan's soft sighs at being fucked, not just receiving, but languidly, arrogantly fucking himself right back onto Adam. Both taking, both giving. A synthesis of desire - combining into something else entirely, where there was no room for any sliver of imbalance. 

Moving back to sit on his haunches, Adam shifted his gaze to openly watch where his fingers disappeared into Ronan, he grinned and doubled down on his efforts. Increasing his pace and wiggling his ring finger to join the first two, both Ronan's body and loving, open expression engulfed Adam, who was now struggling to look away from the scene. 

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Parrish?"  
Ronan's cheeky bastard of a grin snapped Adam out of his beguiled reverie. He slowed his fingers, dragging in and out, adding force to each movement once inside. After a particularly deep unit of fingering - fingerblast? Thrust? Adam made a mental note to learn the noun equivalent of fingering, but absolutely, resolutely _at a later fucking time._ He draped himself forward once more, covering his most urgent priority, Ronan's naked form. 

Adam pressed his lips to Ronan's ear, stilling his fingers inside the other man. 

"You just look so _good_ like this." 

Even while he made a high keening sound and hiked his knees up, legs spread further than he had any right to given his height, he maintained the smugness in his eyes. Defiant of boundaries imposed by physique, yeah that'd be right. 

Ronan moved the arm he'd been using to hold his knees up, letting them flop over Adam's arm, and grasped as much of Adam's face in fingers and palm as possible. Gripping Adam's cheeks, Ronan jerked his face to kiss him, sloppy. Unapologetically needy, _desperate,_ loving, _wanting._

"Well, you know what they say, if you like the look of fingers, you'll love the look of cock."

Ronan's smugness morphed into teasing, playful. Adam flopped his head into Ronan's neck and burst into laughter, his arms still haphazardly trapped beneath Ronan's legs, fingers in and around Ronan's ass. Floppy pile of entwined limbs, shaking with laughter and lust. 

"You," Adam kissed Ronan's mouth. 

"Are." Adam kissed Ronan's mouth.

"A fucking," Adam kissed Ronan's mouth.

_"Menace."_ Adam pushed at Ronan's shoulder. "Now, roll over!" 

Ronan obliged, easing onto his side, freeing Adam's fingers and arm and watching Adam over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, but a _menace_ you'd like to fuck." 

He assumed some absurd variation of a _paint me like one of your french girls_ pose, while Adam scoffed and fished around the bedside drawers for a condom. Adam moved to press his chest to Ronan's back, he tore the condom wrapper with his teeth and made the mistake of looking up. Ronan waggled his eyebrows ludicrously. Adam spat the plastic out into the room and started eagerly working on the task a hand. 

Adam stilled suddenly, Ronan whined petulantly. Arms tighly wrapped around Ronan, Adam was laughing again. 

"Did you, Lynch - did you just call yourself a MILF?"


End file.
